Jimmy Vega's Illustrious Stripping Career
by Funderly
Summary: 48 hours before the events of Arrival, Shepard finds herself in the strong arms of a mysterious soldier with a knack for taking off his clothes. Meme Fill. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

James woke with a start, swinging his fists into the empty space around his rumpled bed. Someone was banging on his door, loudly. Once he realized he wasn't being assaulted, James relaxed and blinked into darkness. "Yeah, hold on," he called to the door as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and swung his heavy legs off the bed. His bare feet hit the cold metal floor and he hissed at the contact. The banging on the door continued. "I said hold on man."

He stood and stiffly walked the short distance to the front door of the one room "apartment" he was renting on Omega. He fumbled in the dark for the door control. James grunted as the sudden flood of light forced his eyes closed.

"Mr. Vega it's the first of the month, the rent is due," said the grizzled, ageing man on the other side of the door.

"What, oh hey Henry," James yawned as he leaned against the door frame.

"The rent Vega, you need to pay your rent." Henry said louder

"The rent?" _Shit, had it already been a month_? James wondered to himself "Oh sorry, just a minute." He turned back to his small room and scanned the floor for his pants. He located them, and dug through the pockets for his credit chit. "Here you go man," he said as he handed the chit to the landlord. Henry scanned the chit over his omni tool, and paused, checking for the credits to clear before handing it back to James.

"Have a good day Mr. Vega." Henry gave a curt nod and turned to continue down the narrow hallway towards his next delinquent tenant.

"Later man," James replied as he closed the door. His meaty fist hit the wall panel, turning on the dingy overhead light. The one room apartment was small and James' bulky figure made it feel smaller. Pushed up against the far right corner was a single bed adorned with thread bare sheets and a thin felt blanket. In the left corner a door-less frame led to a toilet and shower. Just inside the front door, against the wall a sink, was mounted next to a short counter, under which was a small refrigeration unit.

James made the two steps it took to get back to his bed. He sat down and punched in the code on his credit chit to check his balance. "Shit" He was down to his last two hundred fourteen credits, barely enough to keep him fed for a week. The skyllian tables had not been good to him recently and what money he had left in his account from the Alliance was now gone. He leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "Time to give Vemia a call," he said himself. He needed money, and there was more than one way a man of his many talents could obtain it. But first he would need a shower.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Freshly showered and shaven, James made his way through the district streets towards the transport hub. As he wove his way through the throngs of Omega's residents, he spoke into his omni tool, "Vemia, bonita, can I come speak to you in a few minutes?"

"Believe it or not James, I was just about to call you. Aria has a special event tonight for some important guests and she was interested in hiring you for the night." replied a melodic voice.

"Great! I'll be there in ten," he responded, as he avoided bumping into a group of batarians.

"Looking forward to it Mr. Vega."

He stopped at a kiosk and grabbed a cup of coffee, before he hired a taxi and set forth towards Afterlife.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

He did some quick math as the taxi touched down and he scanned his chit. Down to one hundred fifty seven credits. _This better be a good gig, or I'm screwed._

He walked towards the front entrance to the club and nodded to bouncer. "Hows it going Big Foot?"

"Great resignation: Same shit, different day," replied the elcor.

"I hear that. Can I go in? I need to speak with Vemia."

"Friendly intent: Sure, she is expecting you."

"Gracias amigo."

Though Omega did not have a typical day or night, it was still early by standard galactic time. The club was less crowded than it would be once the work day ended. James walked across the main floor voicing greetings to the bartenders. "You going to play Five next week Tarnis?"James shouted over the music. "You have got to give me the chance to win my money back."

"You don't understand the meaning of 'quit while you are ahead', do you Vega?" the turian bartender laughed

"Ah you know me, I never quit," he joked as he continued towards the back of the club. James glanced up and saw Aria T'loak scowling down on him from her "throne room" above Afterlife's central bar. Her glower was not necessarily directed specifically at him. Scowling seemed to be her permanent expression; she looked at everyone that way. He stopped, smiled, and gave her his most cavalier bow. An amused smirk graced her lips as crossed her arms and turned away from him. _Give me an hour and I'll melt that heart Frosty_. He thought to himself as he continued across the club.

James walked into Vemia's office. A pretty asari sat behind a tall, shiny, black desk typing into her computer. "Hey beautiful," James greeted the asari with a smile.

She ceased her work and returned the smile. "Hello Mr. Vega."

"So what's this important gig Frosty wants me for?" He asked as he leaned on the desk, showing off his masterfully sculpted shoulders.

"I hope for your sake, she never hears you call her that." Vemia shot him a sideways glance attempting, unsuccessfully, to not ogle his muscles.

"Fair enough, so what is it?" He asked again.

"From what I can gather, it's a private party for some humans. The funds were transferred from a Cerberus account."

"Private room?"

"No, they have rented out the whole VIP section."

"Ay dios mio!" _Jackpot_! James couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. This was just what he needed. If he did his job right, he knew he could make enough credits to cover at least two months' rent. "What else?"

"I don't know much, but Aria indicated that among the guests there would be a specific person that she wanted to make sure was 'well taken care of'."

"Interesting, do you know who else is working?"

Vemia grabbed a data pad and handed it to James to read. "As you can see mostly human, men and women, some of our more "talented" asari, and those two turian sisters. If it is Cerberus, the humans and asari I understand, but the turians? I don't know what that is about." She said shaking her head.

"Humans can be eccentric, especially the rich ones," James offered as an explanation.

"I guess so," Vemia took back the data pad. "Show starts at 2100 hours. Call is at 2000. Go tell Ruva what music you want to use, she is down in VIP setting up now. If you need to walk the stage, you should do that now too. Do you need costuming?"

"Nah, I got it covered."

"Alright Mr. Vega, if you will just sign here, you are officially on the payroll for tonight." She handed him another data pad and a stylus. "Oh, and since this is a private party all tips you make are yours to keep. You don't have to split with support staff."

"Vemia, you have just given me the best news I have had in a month." James said with smile as he signed the data pad.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Miranda leaned against the cold metal wall outside of the Commander's quarters. "Shepard…open the door." She said in her smooth Australian accent. There was no response. The Cerberus agent gave and exasperated sigh and crossed her arms." I have already called for Kasumi, Shepard, so you can either open up or I'll just let her hack the security panel…your choice. Either way, I'm coming in there."

"Miranda, you do realize I carry a pistol with me everywhere?" Shepard tersely replied through the door comm. Miranda smiled. At least Shepard was talking, that was progress.

"Now there is no need for violence, Shepard. All I want is for you to stop brooding like a teenager and come to Afterlife with us." Behind her the elevator door beeped and opened to reveal Kasumi Goto, who without hesitation stepped forward and began tapping away at the glowing omni tool on her wrist.

"It's no use, Shepard," said the Japanese thief, "You are going to get dressed, put on some make-up, and come have a good time…rather you like it or not." Kasumi finished keying in the hack and placed her palm against the panel on Shepard's door. Her omni tool glowed and the translucent gear-like projection whirled and hummed. The panel's display wavered from red, to orange, to green then beeped, and with a self satisfied smirk, Miranda punched the bright green display causing the door to hiss open.

At the sound of the door opening Shepard looked up from computer screen she was hunched over. "What the hell, EDI?" She said, as Miranda and Kasumi advanced into her room.

"I'm sorry Shepard, Ms. Goto's skills at security penetration are unmatched. I could not stop her." The AI's glassy voice filled the room.

"Oh please, EDI didn't even put up a fight. Come on Shep, even the AI wants you to get out for a bit." Kasumi said as she leaned against the large fish tank facing Shepard's small office. Miranda didn't even pause as she strode past them into the bedroom, straight towards the small dresser where Shepard kept her civilian clothes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Dance," said Shepard, her voice filled with irritation, "and if I want to get drunk, I can do that here, without some sweaty sleaze ball trying to feel me up."

"But then, you could punch him, and punching a sleaze ball would make you happy. Don't deny it." Kasumi raised her chin slightly so just a hint of her eyes glistened under her hood.

Shepard ineffectively tried to stifle her smile as she contemplated the idea of getting into a full out bar fight. All the tension she was feeling since the Collector Base was starting to itch and boil under her skin. She needed to punch or shoot something soon or she felt she was going to explode. They had been docked at Omega for over three weeks while the ship underwent much needed repairs, and after giving the Illusive Man the proverbial middle finger, she was slightly at a loss of what to do with herself.

"Get dressed Commander. I have made arrangements with Aria for this to be a private party for the whole crew. I don't know how much longer I will have access to Cerberus' accounts, but until that moment, drinks are on them." Said Miranda as she pulled Shepard's only underwire bra out of the dresser and without looking, deposited it on the bed behind her.

"I have work to do" said the Commander

"Which can wait until tomorrow." Kasumi said putting her hands on her hips "You are coming with us Shep, get over it."

"Doesn't being Commander of this boat mean anything to you pe-put that damn thing away!" Shepard yelled pointing at the black dress Miranda was carefully unfolding. Miranda rolled her eyes and returned it to the bottom drawer of Shepard's dresser.

"That dress was expensive Shep." Kasumi said as she crossed her arms in mock indignation.

"Well than I guess it's a good thing you didn't pay for it." Shepard retorted

"Fine no dress, but you are coming." Miranda placed a pair of tight black pants next to the bra on Shepard's bed. "I have a top I think will go nicely with this, I'll be right back. Kasumi see if you can do something with her hair," said Miranda as she swiftly turned and walked out of the room.

"Once a pushy bitch, always a pushy bitch," said Shepard as she turned back to her computer screen.

"Oh no you don't," said Kasumi as she pulled Shepard's chair away from the desk.

"Kasumi! Stop it!" Shepard glowered at the woman next to her.

Kasumi was still for a moment, but then she slowly raised her hands to her hood and pulled it back, exposing her delicate round face. She dropped to a crouch and locked her deep dark eyes with Shepard's. When she spoke all of her usual mirth was gone, replaced with a sincerity that caught Shepard by surprise.

"Please Shepard. We are worried; you have been walled up in this room since we got here. You need to let loose, drop the Commander role just for awhile, and allow yourself some happiness. I know you came back from the dead, but you haven't really allowed yourself to be alive." Her eyes glittered in the low light of the room as she searched Shepard's face. "Please?"

Shepard stared at the woman in front of her and let the weight of her words soak in. For a few seconds they appraised each other in silence. Slowly Shepard turned her face away, back towards the computer, keeping her hands on the armrests of her chair. After a moment, she sighed, raised one hand to her head, and pulled out her hair clip releasing her tight bun. "Do what you must, but I draw the line at lipstick and mascara."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT the hell is this?" Shepard coughed as the pink liquor burned down her throat.

"It's a rare asari Saki. I have been saving it for a special occasion, and it's just the thing you need to relax a bit." Kasumi poured herself a glass of the Saki and topped off the tumbler in Shepard's hand. "Now hold still while I finish up with your hair."

"I have had Saki, and this is not Saki." Shepard said giving her drink a skeptical look. "Who knew something pink could be this dangerous? And I have had Ryncol."

"It's blended with an asari fruit that is believed to awaken buried passion in those who consume its mystical juices…It's very zen." Kasumi smiled as she pulled the electron-comb through Shepard's hair, leaving the locks smooth, shiny, and straight.

"If you say so." Shepard shrugged as she gulped down the alcohol. She wasn't about let something the color of bubble gum get the best of her.

"There, that should do it," said Kasumi as she pulled the comb through Shepard's hair one last time. "I think we are ready to go, just give yourself a look in the mirror to see if everything is too your liking."

"No thanks, I'll pass." Shepard poured herself another glass of the Saki grimacing as she quickly shot it down.

"Miranda and I worked hard on this masterpiece. The least you could do is look. Plus I think you'll like it." Kasumi pulled the reluctant Shepard out of her desk chair and pushed her into the bathroom. Shepard glared at Kasumi over her shoulder as she was maneuvered in front of her bathroom mirror. "Look." Kasumi insisted. Shepard huffed, closed her eyes and turned her head towards the mirror. She squared her shoulders and opened her eyes.

It took a moment for her brain to register that she was, in fact, looking at her own reflection. Her long auburn hair hung loose in a glossy curtain over her shoulders. Her topaz blue eyes sparkled against the smoky grey eye shadow Kasumi had convinced her to wear. Mascara made her lashes look long and lush. The lipstick Miranda had offered her had seemed more like a clear lip balm in the tube, but when applied it brought the natural blush of flushed skin to her lips, giving them a bright, sexy, rosy glow. The rest of her face had been left alone_. Kasumi had said with skin that perfect, it would be a crime to cover it. Thank you Dr. Chakwas_.

The blouse Miranda had lent her was tight and black. It had long sleeves and a neck line that plunged low on her chest. It hugged her form like a second skin, the hem hitting just below her belly button. On each side, just above the hip, the black fabric of the blouse was split reveling triangles of milky skin. Three tiny sliver chains connected the split fabric on each side. They glittered and danced as Shepard's muscles moved under them.

Shepard wore her own tight black civilian slacks, and had opted to wear her lace up military boots in favor of the high heels Miranda had suggested. The outfit didn't leave much to the imagination or have a suitable place to conceal a weapon, so Shepard had decided to wear a simple grey gun belt to carry her pistol. Miranda and Kasumi had protested at first, but quickly let it slide, knowing they were already pushing their luck with what they had done so far.

Shepard gazed at her reflection taking in every detail. She had never seen herself like this before. Sure, she had been dressed up for formal military occasions, but this was very different. She took in every curve, every flash of skin, every strong, graceful muscle and something inside her roared. She looked herself in the eye and smiled.

"I look…fucking hot!"

Kasumi laughed "I thought you would approve. By the way, all the make-up is perma-pigment, which means it won't come off till you wash your face with this cleanser." Kasumi said as she set a bottle of face wash down on the countertop. Now come on, let's not keep everyone waiting."

They walked out of Shepard's bathroom. Shepard picked up her pistol from the desk and holstered it. Kasumi picked up the two tumblers, handed one to Shepard, and poured them another Saki. "Cheers Shepard"

"Cheers to you Kasumi" They clinked their glasses together and drank. Shepard pointed at the Saki "Bring that with us, it's starting to grow on me."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Everyone was waiting in the CIC for the Commander to arrive so they could depart as a group. People where dressed in various combinations of civilian clothes mixed with pieces of their Cerberus uniforms. Almost everyone had torn the Cerberus patches off their clothing. Joker, unable to remove the yellow-orange emblem from his hat, had taken a wide piece of duct tape and covered it up. The words, _The Galaxy's Sexiest Helmsman_, where written in black marker across the tape. The excited collective chatter was loud enough that no one heard the elevator arrive. Shepard stepped out onto the deck surveying the differences in her crew's attire. Miranda walked up to her and smiled appreciatively at the result of Shepard's mini-makeover.

"Yeah, yeah, take a holo it will last longer." Shepard said as she continued to scan the CIC. I don't see Samara or Thane."

"They volunteered to stay behind and guard the Normandy" replied Miranda. "Everyone else will be in attendance, and as of five minutes ago, we are all officially off duty for the next nine hours, including you.

"Well then, let's get this show on the ro-

"Oh, Keelah!" Tali exclaimed as she looked at the Commander. "Shepard, you look…gorgeous! I have never seen your hair down, it's so pretty!" Everyone turned to look at what had Tali so excited. Many of the male crew members had to do a double take to make sure they were seeing what they thought they were seeing. In addition, several people audibly gasped at the sight of their transformed Commander. Even Garrus looked affected as his mandibles hung slack, and his jaw dropped

.

Without missing a beat, Shepard stepped up to the galaxy map and addressed the crew. "For the next nine hours we are all off duty, and I want all of you to enjoy yourselves. That being said, everyone must report back to the Normandy by 0600, preferably in one piece. So be safe, and have fun." The crew erupted in applause, whistles, and cheers of approval. Shepard smiled. "Okay people, go raise some hell!"

"What changed her attitude?" Miranda asked Kasumi. Kasumi smirked and held up the half empty bottle of Saki.

Shepard, Miranda, Tali, and Kasumi led the way off the Normandy. Everyone else fell into step behind as they walked the hallway leading to central Omega. A few paces back from the leading ladies, walked Garrus and Kenneth Donnelly. Donnelly's face was frozen in a goofy grin as he watched the ladies in front of him walk. Garrus curiously followed Kenneth's gaze which was fixated on the Commander's behind. Garrus watched as Shepard's long stride caused her muscular backside to wiggle in a not unappealing way. He realized he had only seen Shepard from this angle when she was wearing armor. The lack of hard suit exposed how soft and curvy the woman really was. He looked at the other women and made mental notes at the difference in them. The way Miranda's shoes tightened her leg muscles and exaggerated the sway of her hips as she walked. Kasumi's fluid and silent gate, and Tali, with her wide hips and quarian legs creating the most noticeable bounce as she walked in step with the others.

"You know turians don't have those" he said cocking his head to the side to view them from a different angle.

"What? Women?" Donnelly's response was puzzled.

"No, those…fleshy bits in the back…what purpose do they serve?" asked Garrus.

"Isn't it obvious?" Donnelly answered with a smile, "those 'fleshy bits' are devil's tool, designed to torture a man to death. And that…" he gestured to the spread in front of them, "is one hell of a way to go."

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to be ogling your Commanding Officer?" Joker's voice came from behind them.

"You heard the woman, we are all off duty for the rest of the night," replied Donnelly.

"I'm pretty sure she would still beat you within an inch of your life if she heard you talk about her like that." Joker paused as a mischievous glint filled his eyes. "Nevermind. That would be hilarious. You should totally keep talking about her like that. And speak louder." Donnelly rolled his eyes, but made a visible effort to cease his staring.

"Do we have a private room?" Shepard asked, passing the bottle of Saki to Miranda as they walked.

"No," she said after taking a long drink from the bottle, "we have the whole VIP club." Shepard stopped dead in her stride and gawked at her friend. She waved her hand to indicate the others should continue on.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Shepard asked in a hushed voice.

"We had an expense account that was set aside for our use in case we needed bribe or cover money. It was never used, thanks to your rather efficient methods. So, with the Collectors dealt with, I decided to reallocate the funds. " Miranda's voice became serious. "Repairs to the Normandy are now complete Commander, and I know that once the Illusive Man becomes aware the Normandy is in full working order, he will close all of our accounts. The fact that he has kept them open this long is evidence that he wants the Normandy space worthy. I suspect he will attempt to take the ship back soon."

"I would like to see him try." Shepard scoffed.

"I funneled most of the credits into a private account so that we may still purchase fuel and supplies. The rest…went towards this. I figured if we are going to be on the run soon, we may as well throw a hell of a goodbye party." Miranda's eyes glistened in the low light as she searched Shepard's face for approval.

Shepard hesitated a moment then released sigh and shook her head. "The Illusive Man is not going to be happy with you Miranda. Are you sure you are prepared for the consciences of stealing from the wealthiest ass hole in the galaxy?"

"Absolutely." Miranda said with confidence.

Shepard looked into Miranda's blue eyes and saw the blind determination she had come to admire in her friend. She smiled and said "Then we should go make sure that none of that money goes to waste."

They began to walk again, their long legs making short work of the distance the rest of the crew had gained on them while they chatted. They caught up and made their way to the front of the pack again. Miranda handed the Saki to Kasumi who took a long swig and passed it off to Tali, who pulled a sterile "induction port" from a pocket in her suit and inserted one end into the bottle and the other into the mouth piece of her helmet. With a slurping sound, she drained what was left of the pink liquid. Shepard and her group turned the corner and were greeted by a tall asari wearing a tight magenta dress.

"Greetings Normandy crew. I am Tamra and I will be your personal hostess tonight. Aria sends her regards and welcomes you to Afterlife." The asiar's eyes swept through the group. "She would also like for you to know that she has taken the liberty of providing your party with a block of private sleeping quarters, for your use tonight. They may be accessed directly from the VIP level." She paused with a look of confusion on her face. "May I ask where is Commander Shepard?"

"Here." Stated Shepard from her place just a few feet to the right of Tamra. The asari jumped slightly as she looked at Shepard.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tamra said embarrassed "I did not recognize you, Commander."

"Please, I'm off duty. No need to call me Commander." Shepard turned to the crew "That goes for all of you," she said smiling.

"Very well," said the asari as she regained her composure. "If you would just follow me."

Tamra led them through the twisting alleys that lead to Afterlife's VIP back door. She nodded to the door guard and turned back to address the group. "Again, welcome to Afterlife. Please enjoy yourselves and, if there is anything you desire, do not hesitate to ask myself or any of the staff," she said, her eyes coming to a rest on Shepard. "After you" she said and stepped aside as the doors opened.

The round room looked much as it did the last time Shepard had been here, although a bit cleaner. The large cylindrical holo screen in the middle had been retracted to reveal a smooth white stage, about six feet high, with a single silver pole rising from its middle. Around the stage the small gleaming dance floor reflected the colorful lights that danced through the smoky air. Here and there around the circular room, short luminescent pedestals were adorned with both human and asari dancers who writhed sensually to the deep rhythmic music. Various arrangements of chairs, sofas, and tables scattered the space. There were two bars, one larger and more predominately featured in the space. Its polished metal surfaces glinted in the dim light. The other, was smaller and tucked into a dark shadow in the back of the room. Shepard smiled in spite of herself. She didn't know why, but she couldn't shake the gut feeling that tonight, she was going to really enjoy herself for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who have read, commented, and reviewed. Updates are going to come fairly quickly at first since much of the story is already written. I am just making adjustments and whatnot.

The research I had to do for this chapter was...*cough*...enthralling.

Bioware owns all the things...blah blah blah.

* * *

James was lost inside his own mind as he did push-ups in the corner of the dressing room. The pulsating music in his auditory buds drowned out any ambient sound. With his eyes closed, he whispered the lyrics, under his breath as his strong arms raised and lowered his chest. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see the slight form of Vemia leaning over him. He could see her small purple lips moving but could not make out what it was she was saying over the music in his ears.

"Hold on a moment Vemia," he said as he brought his knees under him and turned the music off, "sorry V didn't catch that."

"The party has arrived," Vemia repeated, "we are going to get started soon. You are third in the lineup, so you will be on stage in a little over one hour. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine V, thanks." He said as he stood up and began pulling his arms behind him, stretching out his pectorals. James gave Vemia a sly grin when he caught her staring.

"You do that on purpose." She said meeting his gaze.

"I am completely innocent." He said giving her a wink.

"Sure," she said as she turned to leave, "you are many things Mr. Vega, but innocent is not one of them." James laughed as he turned his music back on returning to his warm up.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Shepard stood leaning against the bar facing the center of the room. She was smiling and bobbing her head slightly in time to the music as she watched an asari dancer on the main stage. The asari was completely nude apart from the layer of sheer iridescent body paint that covered her pale lavender skin. She glowed and shimmered pleasantly as she twirled and twined her lithe body around the pole. Shepard noticed that occasionally, a ring of transparent orange would glow to life on her wrist. The asari smiled down at someone, and turned her body towards her target. Shepard looked to see who the asari was directing her attention. Joker was sitting at a nearby table, leaning forward, blindly tapping at his omni tool, his gaze locked on the dancer above him.

Shepard looked around the room at her crew. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Several members of the crew were dancing, their bodies swaying and dipping in rhythm. Jack danced by herself seemingly lost in the music. Her eyes were closed and her expression was uncharacteristically serene as she moved to the beat. Tali and Kasumi were talking and laughing on one of the sofas across from the bar. Shepard noticed that Kasumi would occasionally give a tentative glace over her shoulder towards Jacob who with, Kenneth, Gabby and Grunt where seated around one of the tables playing poker.

Miranda was seated in a low arm chair tucked away in one of the shadowy alcoves. She looked relaxed, with her legs crossed, one hand draped over the arm of the chair, the other raised from the elbow holding a dry martini. She sipped her drink as she looked hungrily at the human male who danced for her on one of the glowing pedestals. Shepard watched the man dance from a distance. He was pale skinned, decently muscular, with dark hair. She was immediately reminded of Kaidan.

Shepard's mind wandered back to the time she and Kaidan had spent together. He had been infatuated with her back on the SR-1, and she had given into his advances. It was difficult for her to not be flattered by the handsome Lieutenant, but even back then, she knew she did not feel the same amount of affection for him, as he did for her. It had stung when Kaidan had received her so coldly on Horizon, but the whole debacle had helped her realize that she never loved him and never would.

"You know tonight has been very educational." Shepard was brought back to the present by the sound of Garrus' deep flanging voice next to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning towards him.

"I have never seen quite so much…human anatomy… in person before." He said gesturing towards the human dancer. "Your species is very interesting. It's amazing you were able to reach the top of the food chain on your planet. You have no natural defenses or weapons from what I can see."

"Ah, but we have the most dangerous natural weapon in the galaxy," Shepard pointed to her head, "the diabolical human brain."

"_You_ defiantly have the diabolical thing down." He said with a laugh and Shepard gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Hey, I just realized I have never seen you in civvies before," she said as she pinched at the fabric of his shirt on his shoulder where she had punched, "you look different."

"The same could be said for you, Shepard. You don't look like yourself at all."

"I'm not sure how I should take that comment." She said narrowing her eyes on him.

"It's not a bad look Shepard. You just don't look like 'The Commander'. You look like a woman, and from what I can gather from the heart rates and heat signatures my visor is picking up, you are a very attractive woman."

"Hmm. Thanks, I think." She said hesitantly.

Garrus cleared his throat and turned towards the bartender. "Well, now that I have made an awkward ass of myself, what are you drinking?"

"Um, I really don't know," she said looking at the nearly empty glass in her hand, "Chakwas got it for me."

"Let me get you someth…" Garrus stopped mid sentence and snapped his head around, his mandibles snapping close against his face.

"What is it?" Shepard jumped at his sudden alertness, her hand flew to her pistol.

"It's okay Shepard. It's just…that's turian music. You don't typically hear turian music in a place like this." He said gently cocking his head side to side. To her human ears, the music was not noticeably different, but as she listened carefully she thought that she could feel a very faint sub-harmonic vibration in rhythm with the audible notes. It dawned on her that turians could hear sounds that humans could not. She was about to vocalize her discovery to Garrus when the lights changed and the disembodied voice of the asari MC filled the room.

"For your entertainment pleasure, Afterlife presents the ever elegant and enchanting, Hero and Lucia."

Two pale female turians entered from opposite sides of the stage wearing similar costumes. The female on the right wore a sheer, one shouldered, black dress. A long white ribbon crisscrossed and laced down her thin waist. The turian on the left wore the exact same style of dress but in sheer white with black ribbon. The fabric of their dresses was so light it rippled and fluttered as they moved. Identical intricate tattoos swirled in patterns of red and black around their arms. Their legs were bare except for chains of tiny gold bells that adorned each of the turians' ankles. Three gold loops pierced their outermost head fringe and they each wore a tight gold chocker around their long necks.

The turians each hit a mark on opposite sides of the stage. Turning towards each other they raised their long arms mirroring the other perfectly. One arm slightly curved above the head, the other extended out towards the center of the stage. Their long, sharp, gold painted talons glinted in the light. The music picked up and the two advanced toward each other.

In perfectly choreographed grace, the two turian's began to leap and twirl around each other, their talons precisely tearing at the other's costume. In rhythm to the music they danced and fought, slowly and methodically ripping away parts of each other's dress. Occasionally they would meet in the middle of the stage, embrace, and begin to nuzzle each other before one would shred her claws through the other's clothing and break away.

Shepard and many of the other human crew members were staring in slack jawed shock at the display of turian sexuality in front of them. "Garrus, is this…normal turian…" Keeping her eyes on the turians, she turned towards him as she searched for the right words to describe what she was seeing. She broke her gaze from the stage to look at him, and was struck by the concentrated focus on Garrus' face. A low rumble emanated from his chest. "Garrus, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine Shepard" He wasn't looking at her as he answered. All of his attention was fervently directed at the stage and the females upon it.

His intensity was making Shepard feel more then slightly uncomfortable. "I'll see you around Garrus." She excused herself without his notice.

Leaving Garrus at the bar, Shepard walked over to the sofa where Kasumi and Tali were seated, and deposited herself between them. "I guess Aria remembered you had a turian in the crew." Said Tali, her head tilted quizzically as she analyzed what she was seeing.

"Does that mean we get to see a quarian stripper next?" Kasumi excitedly turned in her seat.

Tali laughed nervously and fumbled with her words as she considered the idea. "I don't even know….how that….would…work."

"I have always wondered about quarian sexuality." Shepard admitted. She continued despite the sharp surprised turn of Tali's head. "Are you attracted to each other physically? I mean, you spend your whole lives inside a full body suit, albeit the suits really are beautiful, and all the quarians I have met have been very…shapely." Shepard hesitated. "But don't you all just sort of look…alike?"

"Shepard! I'm surprised, you of all people!" exclaimed Tali.

"That came out wrong, I'm sorry Tali." Shepard apologized. "I guess what I'm trying to figure out is…well how do I say this? In humans, a lot of what attracts us to each other are the individual's _unique_ physical characteristics. Such as some people like blonds or red heads, or men with hazel eyes. I suppose what I am asking is, what do _quarians_ find attractive in each other?"

"Well obviously someone's personality is the main factor in attraction." Tali explained in a faintly exasperated tone "There are other things too, more physical things I guess. Like someone's voice…the way they say your name…or they way they move. You may be attracted to someone initially because you notice how they move with strength…and precision," Tali's voice became dreamy and distant as she spoke, "the way their bodies move when they fire a grenade launcher…"

"Like Kal'Reegar?" Asked Kasumi.

"Yeah," Tali sighed "I mean…oh….bosh'tet."

"Tali, what is the harm in finding Kal'Reegar attractive? Good-looking, strong, capable soldiers seem to be a universal turn on." Shepard asked as she smiled at her quarian friend.

"There is no harm in finding him attractive, Shepard. There _is_ harm in thinking I could ever have anything with him. He is a marine, his duty will always come first. You of all people should kn—Oh Keelah!"

For the second time that night Shepard's hand went for her gun. Her head darted from side to side trying to locate the cause of her friend's outburst. Sensing her tension, Tali placed a hand on Shepard's forearm and wordlessly pointed to the stage. Shepard's eyes involuntarily widened and she gasped when she saw what it was Tali was pointing to.

"What was it you were saying about strong good-looking soldiers?" asked Kasumi.

On stage, in front of her had to be one of the most beautiful examples of the male physique Shepard had ever laid eyes on. Much of the crew seemed to agree as evidence by the shouts, whoops, and whistles that could be heard from around the room. He hadn't even started moving yet and already the orange ring around his wrist was pinging to life as the women, and some of the men, of the Normandy began shelling out tips.

A spotlight trained on the man burst to life as the music began. He was simply dressed in basic soldier's attire. Black combat boots, dark grey military cargo pants complete with a wide black gun belt. He wore a standard white Alliance t-shirt, which was so tight against his light mocha colored skin, you could see the outline of his dog tags underneath.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

James began to move to the smooth mid-tempo music. He swiveled his hips in rhythm to the beat as he swung his arms above his head showing off his chest. He heard whistles and cat calls coming from the floor all around him. His tip counter had already pinged at least 20 times. _Oh we are only getting started ladies_. James thought to himself. The music picked up and James danced his way center. He turned away from the front of the stage and began to un-tuck his shirt. He slowly pulled the hem free from his waistband and raised the shirt just enough to teasingly show a small amount of his artfully muscled back. The tip counter pinged. In time to the music he turned around, facing forward again, and lifted his shirt further up his torso, this time revealing several inches of his expertly cut abs. Several ladies screamed and the tip counter glowed. James smiled and looked out into the crowd attempting to make some eye contact.

He found a leggy brunette and flashed his best smoldering smile. She cocked an eyebrow and tapped her omni. _Keep it up Jimmy_.

"Take it off!" someone shouted from his right. He danced in the direction of the cat call. An enthusiastic woman with chin length dark hair was literally bouncing as she hollered at him. "Shake if for mamma!" A man with red hair and a goatee was staring at the woman and shot James a jealous glance. _Just warming her up for ya buddy_. James teased more of his abdominal muscles and did a tight turn showing off from all angles. The woman screamed as James pulled his t-shirt over his head, and flung it behind him. He moved to the music, taking a few steps backwards until he felt the cool metal of the pole on his back. He reached up and grabbed the pole above his head, bent his elbows and slowly lifted his entire body up and over himself until he was upside down, legs pointed up, chest flush against the pole. He adjusted his hands, spacing them apart before he shifted and straightened his arms, extending his muscular body sideways into the air. His movements were slow and controlled as he manipulated his strength to rotate his frame around the pole as he lowered himself to the floor. The tip counter nearly buzzed as it was flooded with incoming credits. Once his feet hit the ground he let go of the pole and danced to the other side of the stage looking for a new target.

At a table near the bar, a good-looking woman with grey hair sat with a sad looking red head. _Cheer up mamacita_. James winked at the sad looking girl who looked away bashfully. He turned towards her and placed his hands behind his head. He rolled his stomach in time to the music making the muscles undulate in a wave down his abdomen. James was aware the effect was more comedic than sexy and he grinned as his actions brought a smile to the sad girl's face. _You can do better than that_, he thought. James did a quick half turn, so that he was again facing the pole and took a short running leap at it. He sprang into the air grasping the pole two thirds of the way up, with both hands, drawing his knees up to his elbows, and bracing his feet against the metal. The momentum of his actions sent his body in fast tight turns as he held on. He pulled his legs inside his body and stretched them up the pole, locking his right knee around the metal as he let go with his hands and extended his arms. Upside down again, he looked at the sad girl and gave her a smile as his body twirled its way to the ground. He was please to see that his antics had her blushing and laughing. _Mission accomplished_. James' back hit the floor and he released his knee, placing his feet on the ground on either side of the pole and grabbing it with one hand. He thrust his hips up as he lifted himself, pelvis first. He looked over his shoulder at the two women. The grey haired woman laughed and shook her head as she tapped her omni tool.

James danced back to the center of the stage. He undid his belt, expertly pulled it from its loops, and snapped it against itself with a sharp _crack_. He flung it behind him where it landed next to his shirt. He danced around a bit, flexing and moving to the beat of the music. He ran his hands down his stomach and undid the button to his fly, much to the delight of the crowd. He grasped the zipper and slowly pulled it down. His tip counter glowed steadily. His pants sagged lower exposing the hard cut lines of his hips.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Do you think he is actual military?" Shepard asked without looking away from the piece of man candy in front of her.

"I don't know, Shep. You would be the expert in that field." Replied Kasumi equally enraptured.

The soldier placed one hand on either side of his open fly, and slowly pulled the fabric apart revealing the top of his blue camo underwear. He removed hands from his fly and began to dance again. Shepard watched him intently, studying the hard lines of his torso. She marveled at the ripple of muscle under the black ink of the elaborate tattoo that adorned the right side of his body. With her eyes she followed the pattern from his strong arm, to the sculpted arc of his broad shoulder, to the masculine curve of his neck. Her gaze traveled up his neck to his strong square jaw. His lips were wide and full and she could see he had a scar that ran from just outside the right side of his lower lip down his chin. He had another scar which swept from his right check across the bridge of his nose just under his hazel eyes.

The soldier's hands moved to his hips and he gripped the waistband of his pants. Shepard noticed the tiny snaps that ran down the length of each leg just before the soldier, with one strong swift pull, tore them from his body. He tossed his pants casually behind him as he continued to dance in his near nude glory. In addition to the Alliance blue camo patterned tight shorts, he still wore his combat boots which laced to his mid shin. His silver dog tags bounced against his chest as he began to bump and thrust his hips. Shepard licked her lips. Her throat felt dry and suddenly she was feeling very warm. She shifted her legs trying to relieve some of the tension pooling between her thighs.

"Is that natural…for human men to be that…muscular?" Tali's voice forced Shepard out of her hypnosis.

Shepard coughed, "um…well it can be. They would have to work very hard at it. Or they might take steroids to enhance themselves. But steroids have some negative side effects."

"What kind of negative side effects?" Tali asked

"Well…you can usually tell if a man has taken steroids by the size of his….

"KEELAH!"

"Oh, he is all natural." Kasumi remarked as the soldiers blue camo shorts flew through the air and landed on top Tali's helmet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All I can say is thanks to all who have favorited, reviewed, and commented.

Bioware owns all the characters, I just play in their kitty litter.

* * *

"Excuse me amigo," James said as he squeezed past the dark haired male dancer on his way out of the dressing room's shower. Marc, the dancer, gave James a slight leer as he glanced at his towel wrapped hips. Reaching the locker room, James sat on a bench in front of a row of slim grey lockers and began counting his tips.

"How did you do?" Marc folded his arms and leaned against the lockers.

"Not bad, maybe not as great as I had hoped but enough to get me through the month. When I get my entertainer's pay from Vemia I'll have just enough to get myself back on the poker tables." James stood and opened the locker that contained his clothing and took out his pants. Placing them on the bench next to him, he removed the towel from his hips and began rubbing it over his glistening body, drying the last drops of water that clung to his skin. Looking up at Marc he asked, "How'd it go for you?"

"Pretty good." Marc replied casually, his eyes roving over James' naked body. "One of them took a liking to me, and she tipped well. Gorgeous woman. Tamra told me she was genetically modified to be perfect."

"How would Tamra know?" James asked as he pulled on his pants.

Marc shrugged his shoulders. "Aria probably."

"Frosty does seem to know everything." James bent over as he pulled on his socks and boots. Marc tilted his head to one side, clearly checking him out. "Enjoying the show?" asked James coolly as he tied his boots.

"You know it." Marc arched an eyebrow and went for the kill. "Hey, why don't you and I go grab a couple drinks?"

"Sorry man, you're not my type." James stood straight and reached into his locker for his shirt. "I like blue eyes…and breasts."

"Pity" replied Marc.

James pulled a worn grey canvas bag from the locker. Sitting on the bench, he began to fold the spare shirt and tear away pants he used for his costume. "Well shit."

"What's up?" asked Marc.

"I'll have to get another pair of shorts," complained James as he shoved his costume inside the bag. "I should have known better to throw them." He zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "That's it for me, see ya round amigo." He closed his locker and strode towards the door that led to Vemia's office.

Vemia was at her desk chatting with one of the turian females when James entered. "Hello ladies," he greeted them with a big smile. Casually he walked over to the desk and leaned against it, resting his forearms on the smooth surface.

"Excuse me a moment Hero," Vemia politely said to the turian as she turned towards James. "What can I do for you Mr. Vega?"

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt," James said giving an apologetic nod to the turian. "I just came to pick up my entertainer's fee and then I'll be out of your hair…um scalp"

"You weren't planning on leaving yet were you James? Your contract clearly states that you were hired for the whole night." Vemia began searching her desk for the data pad that contained James' contract. "I thought you were aware that VIP functions require entertainers to mingle with the party guest after their sets." She located the data pad and presented it to James for him to review.

"Vemia, you know I don't do any _extra_ work." He said without looking at the data pad. "I'm not a gigolo".

"No one is asking you to be. Just go out there let them buy you drink and flirt a little. You should be able to handle that Mr. Vega."

"Flirting….I can do." He said giving her a deep, smoldering look.

"I am aware." A light purple blush came to her cheeks as she turned from him.

"You know you are very cute when you do that." James leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand.

"When I do what?" Vemia avoided his gaze, but was unable to hide her smile.

"Blush." He whispered

The turian scoffed and rolled her eyes. Vemia shot James a sidelong glance as she sat up straight and adopted her most business like expression. "You had better be going Mr. Vega."

"Alright then." James pushed himself off the desk and turned back towards the dressing room. Looking back he drawled, "Let the rich ladies buy me a drink, flirt with them. Got it." With a wink to Vemia and a nod to the turian woman, he left the room, the door closing with a whoosh of air behind him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Marc looked up from putting on his shoes when James entered the room. "Oh please tell me you are back because you have reconsidered those drinks."

"Nope…sorry amigo, I have been instructed to go mingle," laughed James as he dropped his bag on the bench. "Besides, I still like breasts."

"You're going out there?" Marc's expression was a mixture of surprise and worry. "Shit."

"What's the matter man?" James asked, confused by the man's sudden change of humor.

"If you go out there, I won't stand a chance at getting any work."

It took James a moment to figure out what Marc was implying. "Oh don't worry man, I'm not…picking up clients."

"Still, your mere presence is going to make it difficult." Marc said bitterly.

"I tell you what. I'll give you a head start" offered James. "It looked like most of the action was taking place around the big bar. You start working over there and I will just hang out in the shadows at the back for awhile."

Marc eyed him silently for a moment before answering, "I guess that's the best I can ask for. Just wait about ten minutes before you come out." Marc sighed and walked out of the dressing room.

Ten minutes…ok. James sat on the bench. The dressing room was empty and silent albeit the steady thrum of a bass rhythm that vibrated from the club. He rolled his neck, popping the vertebra and stretching his muscles. His hand moved to his neck to relieve some of the tension, and his fingers caught the silver chain on which hung his Alliance dog tags. He pulled the tags from inside his shirt and studied them.

_What the hell are you doing here pendejo? _James thought to himself. He leaned forward, resting his head against the locker and letting the tags fall from his hands. He could hear his uncle's deep raspy voice in his head.

_You've got to walk your own path mijo_..

He stared at the scuffed black leather of his boots. This wasn't the path he should be walking_. I let you down tio. I let everyone down_.James squeezed his eyes tight trying to block out the memoires of Fehl Prime. _The team, Captain Toni, all those colonists. _His fist smashed against the locker and he was on his feet. Angrily he stormed out of the locker room. "I need a fucking drink."

The back door to the VIP club groaned as James passed through it. Just as he predicted most of the action was taking place on the opposite side of the room near the big lighted bar. To his immediate right, tucked into the shadows, the smaller of the room's two bars stood empty except for the bored looking batarian bartender. James ducked his head and stalked over to the bar. "Give me something strong and cheap, that won't kill me." He said to the bartender. The batarian rolled the inner set of his four eyes and poured James a glass of bright purple liquor. James shot it down and motioned for the batarian to keep them coming. After downing four glasses of the noxious liquid, James had the bartender pour him one more motioning that he would be good for now and gave him a generous tip. Drink in hand James turned to face the rest of the room casually leaning against the bar

The low wall surrounding the stage both separated and secluded the bar from the rest of the room. The privacy it afforded comforted James as he began to survey his surroundings. Besides the expanse of unused dance floor behind the stage the only other area visible from here was a small cluster of chairs tucked into one of the shadowy corners. Two of the thee plush leather chairs sat empty. The third was occupied by the red headed man with the goatee. His arms were wrapped around the bouncy woman with chin length dark hair. She writhed in his lap as they kissed feverishly. James watched them until finally they broke their kiss and the man whispered something in the woman's ear, she nodded, and they rose from the chair and walked hand in hand out of view. _You're welcome buddy_. James thought to himself as he took a sip of his drink. The alcohol was beginning to help him relax and he started gently bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

She didn't see him at first. Her original target had been to seek some quiet solace in the small corner bar. When she noticed him, she stopped suddenly, struck by his gloriously expansive body. _Oh holy hell, he is even more perfect up close. _ A devil's grin spread across her plump lips, tonight was not the night to hesitate. She resumed her saunter with a more sultry sway in her curvaceous hips.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Movement from left of the stage caught his attention and he instinctively turned his head to get a better look. _Ay Dios mio!_ Walking towards him was perhaps the most beautiful example of the female physique James had ever laid eyes on. _How the hell did I not notice you when I was on stage_? James thought to himself. She was tall, a vision in tight black pants. She had creamy skin the color of pale Californian sand. Her long hair was a radiant, shiny, auburn. Her lips were full and flushed, and her piercing blue eyes sparkled at him across the room. She was toned but curvy. Her tight black top revealed more than a hint of her stunning cleavage. At her hip holstered in a grey gun belt was a wicked looking pistol. She was hot…and tough…and James was done for.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Passing by his shoulder she breathed, "Hey there soldier."

"Hi." _Smooth James real smooth_, he thought to himself.

Leaning against the bar next to him, her roving gaze traveled from his boots up to his eyes. "Impressive show."

"I'm glad you liked it." James' throat felt dry and he took a large gulp of his drink and looked at her over the glass. She kept his gaze, but said nothing. _Say something dumbass_. He told himself. "You haven't seen my shorts have you?" I seem to have misplaced them." _Not that pendejo_!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Is he…nervous?_ Shepard wondered. _Oh, god why is that so sexy? _"No, sorry I haven't," she lied. She knew exactly where they were, folded neat and tiny, in her back pocket.

"So I have to ask," James blurted out.

_Oh great, here we go_. She mentally prepared herself for the, _'Commander Shepard? I thought you were dead_' onslaught.

"Are you the genetically modified woman that I heard was here tonight?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm just a soldier." She eyed him suspiciously, _Does he really not recognize me_? Why do you think I am genetically modified?"

"Isn't it obvious? Or do you not own any reflective surfaces? His tone was relaxed and playful. Shepard couldn't hide her smile and the blush that bloomed on her checks.

"No I am not the genetically modified woman. That's her, over there". She pointed to Miranda who was currently engaged in a very intimate conversation with the dark haired dancer.

"Really? James wrinkled he brow, "looks like they missed a spot."

"What do you mean?"

"Her teeth. They are sort of…big. Especially the front ones. They look kinda' dangerous. It's actually really distracting." James chomped his teeth together in mockery.

Shepard laughed at his joke but came to the defense of her friend. "Hey, be careful. Miranda is a good person, and a friend. Don't make me beat you up for making fun of my friends."

"I calls em' like I sees em'. But hey, if you want try to beat me up, that might be fun." James said with a wink. "Not sure it would be a fair fight though."

"Ha, don't let my good looks fool you soldier, I've got my share of scars."

"Really? I don't see any. Where are they?" His tone was suggestive as he eyed her from top to bottom.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to find out." she said as she turned to face him, subtlety arching her cleavage towards him. Her actions did not go unnoticed and James instinctively leaned towards her. Silently they stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Without taking her eyes from his she asked, "What are you drinking soldier?"

"Something awful." James replied.

"Two batarian ales please." Shepard turned her head towards the bartender never breaking eye contact with James. "And make it the good stuff."

James glanced at the bartender. "The good stuff?" he queried.

"Only the best for us Ex-Cerberus." Shepard said as she gestured to the crew around the room.

"_Ex_-Cerberus?"

"Although, I never really considered myself 'Cerberus'. I keep telling myself I worked _with_ them not _for_ them. I don't know if that makes it any better."

"It might. Why were you with them at all?" James asked

"They gave me a mission that needed to be done and something worth shooting. But then our employer crossed the threshold from 'Eccentric Ass Hole' to full on 'Crazy Evil Bastard'. So we split. This little shindig is our 'thanks for the memories, now fuck off,' before go on the run." Shepard handed James one of the drinks the bartender had poured for them.

"So, here's to being on the run," she said triumphantly raising her glass.

"To being on the run." James repeated her words but was unable to hide the darkness that filled his voice. Silently he took a sip from his glass.

Intrigued, Shepard arched a questioning eyebrow. "So what's your story?"

"There isn't much to tell." James said placing his glass on the bar. "I was with the Alliance - and now I'm here." He gave her a sardonic smile.

"Stripping?" Shepard chuckled as she gestured for another round of drinks.

"A man does what he has to, in order to survive." James smiled as Shepard handed him another drink.

"To survival then." She raised her glass.

"To survival," repeated James. They clinked their glasses together before they each drank the liquid down in one gulp. "You know a man could get used to "the good stuff," James said smacking his lips and plunking his glass on the counter.

"Yeah, it's not bad," Shepherd eyed her empty glass. 'But do you know what I really want?"

"What's that?" James waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Shepard smirked as she continued. "Something aged in an honest to god, earth wood barrel.

"Well you are in luck." James turned towards her and slapped the bar with his hand. "Because I happen to be owner of a half full bottle, of honest to god, earth made whiskey!"

Laughing Shepherd answered enthusiastically, "Now you're speaking my language, soldier!"

"I'm a very cunning linguist." He said huskily closing the distance between them. A stray lock of her hair clung to her face and he gently brushed it into place, his fingers softly grazing her cheek which flushed hot and pink at his touch. The pupils of her clear blue eyes widened as she drank him in. James leaned forward slowly, but stopped short of giving into the desire to press his lips to hers. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance." She shifted away from him, disappointment clearly written in her features.

"Of course you do." James took her hand and attempted to lead her to the dance floor, but was surprised at her considerable strength when planted her feet and stood her ground.

She pulled her hand from his, "I'm serious."

"Come on, let me show you how much fun it can be."

"No."

"There is no one back here to see you."

Shepard shot a look at the bartender who was trying to appear busy wiping down the counter. James walked over to the batarian and whispered something to him she could not hear. The bartender nodded, and James tapped his wrist. The batarian's omni tool briefly lit up before he walked out from behind the bar and disappeared through the back door.

James held out his hand inviting her to join him. She eyed him momentarily before letting out a huff and turning away from him again. "You don't know what you're missing hermosa." James slowly walked up behind her. Carefully he reached up and pushed the soft curtain of red hair away from her neck as he lowered his mouth to her ear. "You have no reason to feel embarrassed." His voice was so soft and warming. All of her apprehension and tension melted away as he whispered in her ear, "Ven a bailar conmigo." She turned around and leaned against the bar. The heated look in his eyes pulled at something inside of her. Every muscle, nerve, and tendon in her body screamed for contact with his warm tan skin. She watched his lips, mesmerized as they formed words she only vaguely recognized, "por favor, ven a bailar conmigo?" As if on cue, the music in the club changed from its pulsating beat to something slow and rhythmic with a distinct Latin overtone.

"Oh, you are good."

He smiled and she felt her feet betray her as she was led out to the floor.

* * *

P.S: Every stripper fic needs a big gay Marc. This fic's big gay Marc is brought to you by my very own big gay Marc. (who happens to be a drag queen. Not quite the same, but hey)

*Kisses*Muwa*


	5. Chapter 5

He led her to the unused dance floor behind the stage.

"See? All alone. Now, relax."

He began to sway to the mellow rhythm. Shepard just stared at him incredulously. With his left foot he took a measured step forward, then slowly brought it back, and shifted his weight from foot to foot three times before taking a slow step back with his right foot. He repeated the steps in rhythm to the music. Shepard watched him as he moved. Fascinated, her eyes lingered on the ripple and roll of his muscles as he danced slowly around her.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered as he positioned himself behind her. Shepard's eyes fluttered shut as he placed one warm hand on her stomach. She felt waves of hot desire radiating from his gentle touch as he slowly pulled her body against his. "Move with me." He instructed softly into her ear. He continued the slow steady rhythm of his dance as he began to place feather soft kisses down her neck and across the exposed skin of her shoulder. "Mueve conmigo." He said as he brushed his lips lightly against her ear. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he ran his free hand delicately down her arm. Slowly Shepard began to mimic his movements. His hips guided hers as their feet fell into a steady step. "Muy bueno." He whispered before he began to nibble at the pulse point on her neck. Shepard gasped in pleasure as he teased her with his teeth. She turned to face him and draped her arms around the muscular breadth of his shoulders. His hands found their way to her hips and he held her as their bodies continued the languid rhythm of the dance. "You're a fast learner." He said softly.

"I must have a good teacher," she hummed.

Her fingers began to explore the firm lines and curves of his shoulders. With every touch his gaze became more focused and hungry. She grazed her nails across his neck, delicately tracing the exposed lines of his tattoo. He shivered and Shepard felt something twitch against her hips. She molded herself to his body, arching her back and pressing her breasts against his warm chest. They weren't dancing anymore. James slowly pushed her against the wall and they jostled slightly as she hit the hard surface. Her fingers teased up his neck, over his scalp, and gently wound through his short cropped hair. One of his hands moved from her to brace against the wall and his hips ground into hers. Shepard felt him leaning into her and she gently pulled his mouth to hers.

He kissed her gently at first, lightly brushing his warm lips against hers. Her mouth parted and she tenderly teased his lower lip with her teeth, nipping and sucking at the soft pliant flesh. His voice rumbled in his chest as he moaned and shifted his hands. The hand that had been bracing against the wall was now firmly at the back of her neck, his thick fingers tangling in her soft hair, the other was wrapped tight around her waist. He pulled her against him as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, exploring and tasting her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The room melted away as her instincts responded to him. Her heart was pounding and she felt the heat building between their flush bodies. The hand at her waist slid slowly down her spine and over the curve of her ass and she gasped as his large hot hand greedily squeezed her cheek.

He misinterpreted her gasp and quickly jerked his hand away. Shepard caught the wrist of his fleeing arm and placed it back on her flesh, hiking her leg around his hip. "Don't stop" she whispered as she gazed at him through the veil of her thick eyelashes. His mouth was on hers again, hot and hungry. She sighed and moaned as he crushed her against the wall gripping her thigh. The ache she felt in her core was driving her mad and she clawed at his shoulders, desperately pressing herself against his hard body.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

James could feel himself spinning out of control. He wanted her, badly, and he was certain that if he didn't slow things down _now_, he and his new friend would inadvertently treat the rest of the room to a different form of entertainment. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and released her leg. She was so beautiful. Her lips were swollen and red from their kiss and her cheeks were flushed. Her glowing red hair was tousled and sexy. Her eyes shimmered like blue fire. He stared at her, savoring the pure sensuality she seemed to radiate. A primal part of him was fighting for control of his body, and he smiled at the thought of spending the night with this amazing woman. "How about that whiskey?"

"Is that your way of asking me to go home with you soldier?" she said with a wily smile, lazily running her fingers down his arms.

"Something like that, yeah," James replied as he leaned forward and bushed his lips against her cheek.

Shepard sighed as his lips teased their way across her cheek. His fingers gently tucked her hair behind her ear and she quivered as he whispered "Te quiero", before dropping his head, kissing and nibbling at her neck.

"You have all the right moves, don't you soldier." She asked as she let her head fall back and her eyes closed.

James murmured against her skin between the hot wet kisses he was gingerly placing across her throat, "That's what they pay me the big creds for."

_That's what they pay him for? _Shepard went stiff. _Fuck! _Reality and realization hit her like a charging krogan. She wasn't in the arms of some handsome stranger; she was in the arms of a "paid" professional. All of his flirting, his pretty words, his seemingly passionate kisses, were all part of his job, and _that_ pissed her off. She was Commander Shepard and she sure as fuck didn't need Aria's idea of pity…regardless of how insanely sexy "the pity" was.

"Shit." With one solid push she dislodged herself from his embrace.

"What's the matter?" James asked as he was brusquely shoved away. Had he done something wrong? All of her previous passion and sensuality was being burned away by this sudden fury and she glared at him with cold resentment. James raked his punch drunk brain for what went wrong. He had asked her back to his apartment, and she had basically accepted his offer, right? Perhaps not in words, but her body had told him that she had wanted it too. Or had he misread her signals? _Shit Jimmy you used to be good at this_, he thought to himself.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I guess I was moving too fast. I don't want to pressure you into anything…I'm sorry." James had to look away from her as he absent mindedly rubbed at his neck, feeling the heat of embarrassment on his skin.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Damn it! Why does he have to be so damn sexy when he's nervous? _Shepard sighed and tried to relax. She wasn't really mad at this man, he hadn't done anything wrong. It was Aria's assumption that she would need or want this, which really got to her. "Don't apologize, you were just doing your job and very well might I add." He met her gaze with a look on confusion on his face. "I'm just not the kind of person who makes a habit out of paying for…sex, sorry," she added hastily.

"Oh! You thought I was…," he shook his head as he let out a short laugh. "I'm not that kind of professional. I don't take credits for sex."

"You're not a…but I thought…oh bosh'tet," she groaned. Shepard raised one of her hands and rubbed at her temple, attempting to hide the embarrassing blush she felt on her checks. "I'm sorry I just assumed, because you are…"

"A stripper?" James said giving her a crooked smile.

"Yeah, that you were…you know…paid to…." she sighed as she completed her thought, "paid to render other services." Lowering her hand from her face she looked up into his eyes.

James chuckled, "No. That's not me. I'm not really a professional stripper either."

"Could have fooled me," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't say I wasn't good at it," James shifted towards her again, testing the waters. "I just do it sometimes when I'm down on my luck. Usually when I lose my ass at the poker tables and still need to eat."

"So all of this," Shepard gestured between them, "is genuine interest, not Aria's investment in getting me laid?"

"Hell yes I'm interested," he reached out and tenderly brushed her hair away before he began to caress the exposed skin of her neck." No this is not," pausing, he asked quizzically, "Why is Aria invested in getting you laid?"

"Long story." Shepard didn't give him the opportunity to ask any more questions. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He pulled her close, both of his massive hands squeezed into the soft flesh of her backside. "Let's get out of here," she whispered into his ear before she began to nibble gently at his lobe.

James moaned in response. "Sh...sure," he stammered, "but I need to grab my bag from the back,"

"That's fine, I should probably tell someone before I just disappear." She pulled back and gazed at him languidly.

"Meet me by the transport hub?" He still held her hips, unwilling to part from her just yet.

"Yeah." She spoke softly as she took a leisurely step away from him. He held on to her as long as he could until finally, his arms dropped to his sides as she slid away from him. She moved slowly and deliberately, running her fingers across the low wall of the stage as she walked. She paused, and slowly looked over her shoulder, giving James a sultry smile, before disappearing around the side of the stage.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Everyone was otherwise preoccupied as Shepard made her way towards the exit. Miranda and her dark haired friend seemed to have disappeared, as had Kenneth and Gabby. At the bar, Joker, Dr. Chakwas, and Kelly were talking and laughing as they passed a bottle of glowing blue liquor between them. Gunt was passed out on top of one of the dancer's pedestals. Tali lay asleep on the couch, her head in Kasumi's lap. Kasumi sat with her legs tucked up under her, leaning against the arm of the sofa looking as if her own grasp on consciousness was slipping away. She nearly balked when she saw Garrus and one of the turian strippers locked in an embrace against the far wall. Shepard's quick wide steps successfully carried her across club without notice. She gave a stern nod to the turian bouncer as she approached the exit. He returned the nod and hit the panel, opening the doors allowing her to pass through.

The doors closed with a whoosh and a beep behind her. She kept her quick pace as she walked away from the club. It wasn't until she could no longer hear the thrum of club music did she stop and raise her omni tool. "EDI, there is something here on Omega I need to attend to. I will be indisposed until further notice. Please maintain comm silence unless it is an emergency," she flatly stated.

"Understood Commander," responded the AI's glassy voice. "Shepard, I have taken the liberty of running a bio scan of the young soldier with whom you have been conversing with. He is in excellent health, and is free from all disease."

"EDI, have you been…how much did you…" Shepard stammered.

"Being confined to the ship, Jeff suggested I use my remote access to the crew's omni tools to participate in the evening's festivities. When your intentions were made clear, I modified the ships short range scanners with bio scan software. Your health and safety are key priorities Shepard."

"EDI, please do not access my omni for the rest of the night," her voice thick with exasperation and some embarrassment.

"Understood Commander, I will only contact you if it is an emergency."

"Thank you EDI that will be all."

Shepard moved with purpose and determination through shadowy passages. She was a woman on a mission. Get to the transport hub, find him again and be with him. She couldn't remember the last time she has felt so compelled to fulfill her own personal desires. The fire and passion she had felt in the handsome soldier's arms was incomparable to anything she had experienced before and she didn't want to question it. Kasumi was right. She hadn't been living her life anymore. For the past few months all Shepard had allowed herself to be was "the commander", the warrior, the hero. The woman had been ignored. She had forgotten that part of her still existed. This man had awakened her, stirred her, and aroused her, and she was eager to share a part of herself with him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

James was nearly running as he made his way down the narrow alley that ran alongside Afterlife. He almost tripped over a dazed looking volus as he turned the corner. "Sorry man," he apologized as he plowed ahead. He found himself panicking at the thought of somehow losing her. He was regretting separating from her in the club. He should have just ignored his bag for the night and followed her out. The alley opened up to the main square in front of Afterlife. Across the square he saw her waiting. Her back was towards him and she rested her hip against one of the vacant cabs. Her arms were crossed as she looked out over the expanse of the asteroid city. She seemed to glow, a torch of splendor and strength contrasting drastically against the dull grey grime of the Omega street.

He quickly crossed the square to the transport hub. As he approached, he could hear her humming to herself. Her voice trilling gently through the familiar notes of the dance they had shared. _God she is incredible_, he thought to himself. He slowly reached out to touch her shoulder as he came up behind her.

"That sounds pre-, "James' words were abruptly cut off as he heard her guttural scream. He felt his body being propelled up and forward by the arm he had extended in a caress. The world turned upside-down and all of the wind was knocked from his lungs as he hit ground. He wheezed, coughed and blinked up at her. She was standing over him, pistol pointed at his head, her teeth bared in a vicious expression. "Oh Dios," James groaned. "That was impressive."

"Jesus, I'm sorry." Recognition hit, and her expression changed instantly from venomous outrage to shock as she holstered her gun.

"Don't be, I should know better than to sneak up on an armed soldier."

"Still, sorry," she said as she held out her hand to help him up.

"You're kinda' a strong lady, aren't you?" She laughed and James took her hand, but instead of allowing himself to be helped up, he pulled her down on top of him. She landed with a huff on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her to his body as he kissed her. She giggled against his mouth before she gave in, and kissed him back. Her knees slid apart and she was straddling his waist. Even through their clothes he could feel the heat of her thighs against his stomach. He felt his erection begin to strain against his pants. They need to get out of here. Making out on the dirty Omega floor was not how he planned to spend the night. He gently pushed at her, and she took the hint as she broke their kiss and slowly stood, keeping her eyes deeply locked on his. She offered her hand again, and this time he took it and allowed himself to be helped to his feet.

"My place is about ten minutes away," James said as he picked up his bag and scanned his chit over the cab's meter unlocking it.

"Well we had better be going, before we get distracted again." She opened the passenger side door and eased her body into the seat. James opened the driver's side door, chucked his bag into the back and positioned himself at the controls. He scanned his chit again and the cab roared to life. They sat in a comfortable silence as he guided the cab out of the hub and into the air space of Omega's sprawling metropolis. James urged as much speed as he dared from the taxi as he wove his way through the maze of tall narrow buildings that made up much of Omega's residential area. Lights from a thousand homes twinkled like stars in the darkness, the closest ones streaking past the cab's windows. She began to hum again, as she ran her fingers through her hair, gently working out a few tangles.

"You know, you're sort of amazing." James said as he looked at her.

"I get that a lot," Shepard scoffed and rolled her eyes and looked out of the window at the twinkling lights.

"I believe it."

"You're not so bad yourself," she said looking back at him.

"I try," he raised his eyebrow and gave her a sideways glance.

"Looks to me like you do more than try. What do you have to do to get guns like these," she reached over and squeezed his bicep, "bench press a hammerhead?"

James laughed, "Hammerhead, nah. I prefer the M29…more resistance."

"Seriously though, I know it must take a lot of work to keep yourself in such prime shape."

James shrugged "When I commit to something, I fully commit. I don't like doing things half way."

"Neither do I." Her tone was both serious and suggestive.

"We're here," James guided the taxi into a vacant spot and cut the engines. "I have to warn you though, I don't live in the penthouse."

"At this point soldier, you could tell me you lived in a broom closet and I still think I would follow you in there."

"You don't mess around, do you?" James sat back in the seat of the cab and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know what I want, and I trust you," Shephard purred.

James looked at her, taking in all of her power, beauty, and confidence. What god had he pleased so to have this captivating woman sitting a mere few inches from him? Why was this magnificent creature consenting to sharing the night with him? _Don't over think this pendejo, just go with it! _"I really want to kiss you, but I think we should get out of this cab before we get distracted again."

"Agreed," she said in a low voice, giving him a sly smile as she opened the taxi door and eased herself out.

James grabbed his bag and followed suit. Together they walked side by side down the narrow hallway that led to James' apartment.

* * *

Yay! This one took me a while to get right, but I'm happy with it. Thanks again to all who comment/review!

*Kisses*Muwa*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, here it is folks.

I would like thank PestoMonkey's playlist for getting me through a whole Saturday of writing.

As always BioWare owns all characters and I own nothing, except a dirty mind.

* * *

"Of all the nights for this damn lock to decide to glitch!" James roared as he keyed in his code for the third time.

"Easy there, you don't want to break it." Shepard slithered in between the closed door and James' body as he fumbled to unlock his apartment. She pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She pressed her cheek against the hard muscle of his chest, feeling the comforting warmth of his body against her. She sighed as she listened to the strong steady beat of his heart. She turned her face, and brushed her lips across the fabric of his thin shirt. He shuddered, and she smiled against his chest. He smelled so good to her, deep and warm, like summer. She opened her mouth and gently scraped her teeth across the hard muscle. A deep rumble vibrated in his chest as he growled, "If you don't stop that, we aren't going to make it inside."

She looked up into his deep hazel eyes and felt the heat of his desire burn into her. "Then you had better get that door open soldier," she said as she clung to him and hooked her legs around his waist. James grunted and with a new found determination punched in the key code to his door. It suddenly whooshed open and James wound his arms under her rear as she crushed her lips to his and they crossed the threshold into the apartment.

They were plunged into darkness as the door closed behind them. James stumbled in the direction of the wall panel controlling the lights. Shepard grunted as she was forced up against the wall, still clinging and wrapped around his body.

"Sorry," he muttered against her lips as he fumbled for the light. His hand searched blindly for the panel, at last he hit the switch and they were cast into dim light. Their lips continued to tangle against each other in near desperate passion. James' fingers found the hem of her shirt, He began to caress the skin in short languid strokes as he continued to kiss her. Slowly his hands traveled up, his fingers leaving hot feathery trails over her ribs. He teased the underside of her breast, running the tips of his nails up the fabric of her bra, before placing his palm against her round flesh. His thumb brushed against the already stiff peak, causing her to arch into him and soliciting a moan from her lips.

Shepard broke their kiss as she gently pushed his hand away. His hazel eyes questioned her as his hot breath sweet huffed on her lips. She sighed and unlocked her legs from his waist. "You promised me whiskey, remember".

"Whiskey, right," he sighed unable to hide the frustration in his voice. He let her go and walked over the bed. "There is a table there by the front door if you would like to remove your sidearm." James reached into one of the pockets of his pants and pulled out a M-5 Phalax. He ejected the heat sink and placed it and the gun in the drawer the small bedside table.

"Thanks, I will." Shepard surveyed the room as she removed her pistol and set it on the small metal table he had pointed out to her. To say his quarters where small was a bit of an understatement. "Damn, when I said I would follow you into a broom closet I didn't think you actually lived in one."

"I warned you," he said with a laugh as he bent down reached under the bed frame, and pulled out a bottle of bourbon, one small glass tumbler perched upside down over the bottle's neck.

"Jim Beam ok with you?" he asked as he set the tumbler down on the small counter top.

"It's perfect," she said as she joined him.

James carefully filled the tumbler. "Sorry I only have the one glass," he said as he handed it to her.

"We can share." She winked at him as she took the drink from him and brought it to her lips. She took a slow sip savoring the rich flavor. She tilted her chin and closed her eyes. "Mmm, tastes like home," she sighed and offered the glass back to him.

"Where is home?" He asked as he accepted the glass from her, and took a drink.

Shepard chuckled. "Where is home? Nowhere in particular. Starships I guess. Dad always kept a bottle of Jim Beam when he could get it. He wasn't a heavy drinker or anything, but it reminds me of him. It's familiar, if that makes sense."

"It does. So you're military brat?" He watched the wry smile on her lips as he passed the glass back to her.

"Yeah," she said as she took another slow drink. "You?"

"My uncle was Alliance, he's why I joined up. He's the one who sent me this." James pointed to the bottle. "It was this year's birthday present."

"Alliance man with a good taste in bourbon? I like him already." Shepard finished off the glass and handed it back to him. "Did he also teach you all of that sexy Spanish?"

James smirked and said, "Si. Him and mi madre. I grew up in California, where Spanglish is the unofficial state language."

"So you can dance, speak Spanish, and bench press a tank." Shepard pursed her lips and gave him a lingering look. "What else can you do?"

"I can do lots of things," he said in a low husky voice. "Would you like for me to show you?" He asked as he set the empty glass in the sink. He closed the distance between them. He stared at her in silence, drinking in the heat of the moment. He licked his lips and in a low voice said, "No more interruptions." He reached for her hips and he pulled her to him. "No more distractions." His eyes locked on hers hungry and full of desire. "Let me make love to you."

"Yes," she whispered as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Tell me you want it," he growled, wrapping his arms around her crushing her to his hard body.

His sudden intensity aroused and excited her. "Yes, I want you," she moaned. "I want you to make love to me."

"Good." He lowered his head to her throat and began to place soft hot kisses across her collar bone. She squeezed his shoulders as she sighed with pleasure. His kisses began to travel up her neck and her breath started to come in short puffs as he began to suck gently at her pulse point. She moved her hands down his strong arms and slid her fingers under the short sleeves of his t-shirt, running her hands up again and over the warm skin of his shoulders. He released her neck, and they locked eyes briefly before he captured her lips in a slow, fevered kiss.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

She tasted warm and sweet. Her tongue mingled with his, flicking and twisting languidly together. God she felt so perfect, warm and flush against him. It felt so right, holding her in his arms, no awkwardness between them as they kissed and writhed against each other. He felt her hands leave him as she broke their kiss. He watched as she grasped the hem of her blouse and slowly removed it. She gave him a sultry smile as she twirled it around and playfully dropped it to her side.

"Are you going to put on a show for me?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow as he gazed at her creamy skin.

"I'm no professional, but I can give you a show. If that is what you want," she teased.

"Yes. Show me. Strip for me." He said gruffly and he took a step back to get a better look at her.

James watched as she turned from him and bent slowly at the waist to untie her boots. She made quick work of the laces and removed them along with her socks. She tucked the socks inside, and nudged the boots aside with her bare foot as she straightened. She turned to face him again. Slowly, she ran her hands from her thighs, over her hips, and up the bare sides of her torso. As her hands reached her ribs, she rotated her palms out, running the backs of her nails against the sides of her breasts, up and over her shoulders, and gently across her collar bone. Her hands traveled to the back of her neck and she lifted and tossed her long red hair, causing it to cascade over her milky shoulders.

Her hands drifted down to her belt and her delicate fingers deftly unfastened the clasp. She removed the belt from her hips, running it through her hands before casting it aside. James swallowed at a lump in his throat as he watched her unbutton the fly of her tight black pants and slowly drag the zipper down. She placed a hand on either side of the open waist band and slowly pulled the fabric apart, revealing just a hint of her black cotton panties. A tiny satin bow peaked out at him from between the silver teeth of the zipper.

Her eyes twinkled seductively and she bit her lip as she turned from him again. She teasingly slid her hands down her hips and over the round flesh of her ass, as they journeyed towards the waist band of her slacks. She looked at him over her shoulder just as she began to slowly push her pants down. She bent over, giving him a magnificent view as she continued to work the black fabric over her bottom and down her thighs, exposing even more of her beautiful, creamy skin. She pushed the pants past her knees, stepped out of them and nudged them aside to join the rest of her discarded clothing. She turned back to face him, a hint of apprehension in her gaze as she stood before him, clad only in her thin black bra and panties. James decided then and there that his new favorite color was black. Or was it topaz blue, or the warm red orange of her hair, or the sandy pink of her skin? Fuck it, his new favorite color was _her_.

"You are perfect," he whispered as he took a step towards her. She smiled, but raised a hand in a gesture to stop him.

"I'm not done, yet," she purred, "why don't you go sit down, and make yourself more comfortable."

James nodded, and strode to the bed, sat down, kicked off his own boots and pulled off his socks, never once taking his eyes off of her.

She took in a deep breath and sighed as she lifted the thick curtain of her hair, and let it slowly fall behind her shoulders. She turned a bit, giving him her right shoulder as her fingers teasingly slipped under her bra strap, flicking it off her shoulder, causing it to loosely hang on her arm. She turned to give him her left shoulder and repeated the tease, glancing up at him as she manipulated the strap. She pivoted to face away from him and shifted her weight to her right leg, popping her hip out slightly, accentuating the curve of her beautiful toned ass. Her hands fluttered to the clasp of her bra which she deftly released. The band hung slack exposing the entirety of her trim defined back.

James had to shift himself as his erection throbbed and strained against his pants. He watched her slowly remove her bra, sliding it down her long arms and delicately grasping it between her thumb and index finger, extending it out to her side, and dropping it with a flick of her wrist. She turned towards him again, her hands covering the round flesh of her chest. Her lips parted and she locked eyes with him as she gently fondled herself, pressing her breasts together and gliding her fingers over her rosy pink peaks. James released a strangled grunt as he watched her pinch and pull slightly on her nipples before releasing them, causing the flesh to bounce and jiggle deliciously. He dug his fingers into the sides the mattress to keep himself seated.

She tentatively ran her fingers across the skin of her tight belly. She blinked at him as her fingers dipped into the waist band of her panties. She bent as she pushed them down the complete length of her long legs. She stepped out of them, one foot at a time and rose, still grasping the black fabric in her hands. She stood before him, in her completely nude glory, glowing in the dim light of his dingy apartment. The corner of her mouth quirked into a playful smile as she stretched the elastic band between her fingers and shot the panties across the room. He deftly caught them, but was unable to break his gaze away from her.

James ran his eyes over her body taking in every seductive curve, every beautifully strong angle, and every tiny perfect detail. The small, sculpted nest of auburn curls between her legs made his throat go dry. His chest heaved as he fought his body's barely restrained arousal. She began to walk towards him, slowly and seductively running her fingers over her bare skin. She positioned herself in front of him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Your turn," she whispered.

As James slowly rose from the bed, her hands slid down his chest and rested on his hips. He obediently removed his shirt and cast it aside. He sighed as he felt her warm hands caressing up his torso and over his chest. He caught the smile on her lips as one of her fingers began to tease along the trail of hair that ran from under his belly button, down his stomach, towards his groin. She reached for his belt and in one firm tug released it. She looked up at him as she unfastened his fly. Together they worked his pants down past his hips, and he kicked them off as the fabric pooled around his feet. James groaned as he caught the wicked glint in her eye just before she grasped the waist band of his tented boxers and pulled them down, releasing his throbbing erection. She worked them down his legs and he stepped out of them. She stood, and looked up at him. He was locked in her heated gaze, her blue eyes hypnotized him, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed, just her.

For a moment they just stood there, each of them locked in the other's gravity.

"What do you want?" She purred as she ran a finger down his stomach.

"I want you," James replied as he wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in a kiss. His feet moved of their own volition and in two steps he had her pressed up against the wall opposite his bed.

He began to trail hot kisses down her neck and across her chest. He bent his head to her breast placing a wet kiss against the stiff pink tip. She moaned as he teased her with his lips, lightly tracing them across her nipple before flicking and rolling his tongue over the pert nub. As he worked one breast with his mouth he placed his palm against the other, squeezing gently and rubbing his thumb across the tip. He switched sides and repeated his actions. She gasped and sighed at his ministrations, running her hands feverishly over every part of him she could reach.

He resumed his journey down her body, nibbling at the soft skin of her stomach, and running his teeth gently against her. He moved lower and she moaned as his lips brushed over her soft curls. He settled himself on his knees as he ran his hands up her thighs and urged one of her legs, over his shoulder, opening her up to him. She was already glistening and pink with hot desire, her bud seemed to throb under his gaze. She began to pant as his large thumbs spread her further and he placed a slow tender kiss against her sex. She cried out in pleasure as he gave her a long lazy lick, tasting and savoring her arousal. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as he teased her slowly, exploring every inch of her hot wet sex. Her hips began to writhe as he rolled his tongue against her sensitive nub.

He looked up at her as he continued to work her. Her eyes met his, dark with pleasure and desire. Her lips were parted as her breath came in huffs. He watched her as he slid his fingers down and began to tease at her slick folds. "Yes," she moaned and he slid one thick finger into her as he continued to lick and tease her with his tongue. Her eyes clamped shut as she groaned and bit her lip. He felt the leg she was standing on go weak and she leaned on him for support as her moans of pleasure increased. "Don't stop," she panted. The sound of her voice urging him on made his groin throb, and he moaned against her as he increased the pace of his tongue. "More," she moaned, and he gently plunged a second finger into her soft flesh. "Oh god yes," she cried out as he pumped her slowly. Her hips began to buck and he increased the pressure of his tongue against her. Short softly pitched yelps were escaping her mouth with every increasing gasping breath and he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers.

"Come for me," he said against her before he took her clit into his lips and began to suck her into ecstasy.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Her orgasm hit her hard, really fucking hard. She cried out and slumped forward, clinging to his shoulders as the first wave crashed over her. "Oh fuck yes!" She screamed as she rode the currents of pleasure that coursed through her body. She nearly collapsed when the final spasm subsided leaving her dizzy and limp. She felt him guide her leg down from his shoulder. She was still helplessly slumped against him, unable to support her own weight. He wrapped his strong arms around her as he rose from his knees, holding her as she panted against him.

"You okay?" he asked has his hands trailed delicately up and down her spine.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," she gasped, "That was fucking incredible."

He chuckled "I'm glad you liked it. You tasted incredible, you felt incredible, and I can't wait to find out how incredible you feel as I fuck you," he whispered, teasing her ear with his hot lips. She moaned as his words sent new bolts of desire through her body. She grasped his head and pressed her lips to his. His tongue hungrily parted her lips and she could taste the remnants of her climax as their tongues mingled in her mouth.

She began to guide him back towards the bed. When his legs bumped against the side of the mattress she broke the kiss, pushed him down and urged him back onto the bed. She slowly crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. She felt his long hard length brushing gently at her rear, as she bent herself over his chest, to kiss one of his nipples. She teased at one, the then the other reveling in the strangled groans and grunts coming from his throat. She rose to her knees and looked down at him. His lips were parted and his eyes were dark with lust. He looked at her with a reverence that sent sparks through her core.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?" he asked in a heated whisper.

"I can get even sexier," she said in a low purr as she reached behind her and grasped his cock. He moaned loudly as she gently squeezed and stroked him. She had to release him to shift herself back. She positioned her hips above his before taking him in her hand again and rubbing her slick wet sex against the length of his shaft coating him in her juices. She gasped when her clit flicked across the hard ridge of his head as she rubbed against him. His hips buck into her and she locked eyes with him.

She smiled devilishly as she guided him to her hot wet entrance and parted her folds with his tip. They both moaned loudly as she slowly eased down his hard length. She threw her head back and arched her body as she basked in the exquisite feeling of being thoroughly filled. She gasped as he suddenly thrust into her, reaching even deeper into her core. She growled as she braced herself against his chest and began to ride him. His hands firmly grasped her hips as he thrust in rhythm with her. She heard herself gasp and moan with each undulation, of their hips. She didn't remember being as vocal last time she did this. But then again, the last time she did this, it didn't feel this fucking amazing.

"Your cock feels amazing," she moaned as she raised her hips, and slammed them back down against him.

"You feel so fucking good," he growled as he thrust into her.

She was losing herself in the amazing sensations when she felt him shift. He grasped her around the waist as he sat forward. She responded by wrapping her legs tightly around him. His mouth was on her breasts, licking and sucking at her pebbled nipples. She threw her arms back for support and planted her feet on the bed behind him moaning as they continued to bump and thrust into each other. One of his thick hands snaked between them and found her pulsing bud. He began to rub her into fits of gasps, moans, and yelps as she felt the growing heat of her second orgasm building in her core. His own thrusts hit her faster and deeper and his breaths came in harsh huffs.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders as she began to lose control. She bucked against him eagerly as his fingers worked in rapid circles around her clit. His other arm clung to her as he tilted her forward and down against the bed positioning her under him. She wrapped her legs around him, keeping his hard length buried deep inside her. He filled her even more fully from this new angle. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned wantonly as his deep thrusts and attentive fingers drove her to edge. She gasped as her orgasm hit her and he crushed his lips to hers capturing the cries of her climax in a hungry kiss. His hips pumped into her harder and faster, his rhythm becoming erratic. She broke the kiss and fisted her fingers into his short hair, her breathing still labored and uneven.

"Fuck me," she growled. "Fuck me harder."

James felt the world dissolve as his climax hit him harder than he had ever felt before. He cried out in a series of incoherent curses in both English and Spanish as he buried himself into her exquisite depths one last time. He gazed down at the woman below him. The blue fire of her eyes glistened as she looked up at him, her magnificent red hair splayed across the blanket, her lips swollen and pink, her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath. He wanted to remember this image forever.

"Holy hell, that was incredible," she said in-between her huffing breaths.

"You are incredible," he panted as he lowered his head to kiss her tenderly.

They kissed for several long moments, enjoying the taste and feel of each other as they came down from their passion induced euphoria. She released the hold she had on him with her legs and James finally had to roll to his side as he slipped out of her.

"Hey, something is wrong here," she chuckled, "how did we end up upside down?"

"What? Oh I see," James said has he noticed that in fact they were laying the wrong way across the bed. "No worries." He kicked at the pillow, flipping it up, and catching it. He brought it under their heads, and pulled her close to his body. She twined her limps around his and settled against him, placing a tender kiss against his chest. They lay there, wrapped in each other's warmth, their steady breathing the only sound in the room as they let the tendrils of sleep drift over them.

"Thank you," she whispered against his chest.

"For what?" He asked his voice raspy and drowsy.

"For making me feel like a woman again."

He wasn't quite sure what she meant, but his foggy mind did not question it further.

"You're welcome." He hugged her tighter and placed a kiss atop her head, breathing in her spicy warm scent. One last question floated in his mind just before sleep took him. "What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Anna," she whispered sleepily.

"Anna," he repeated. "That's pretty," he muttered before he was swept into a blissful unconsciousness.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Shepard awoke still draped across his chest. A few inches from her eyes the light glinted off of his sliver dog tags as he breathed steadily in his sleep. Careful not to wake him, she grasped the little silver plates and examined them. Lieutenant James Vega, Alliance Marines was stamped neatly across the cool metal.

"James," she whispered. _James Vega._ It suits him, she decided. Strong and straight forward, uncomplicated, just like him. "James," she sighed against him and closed her eyes. She felt like she could stay here forever tucked against his warm body, safe and sound. Of course she wasn't the kind of girl who needed protecting, but the feeling was still comforting. But she couldn't stay here forever. In fact, couldn't stay here at all. She frowned as reality crept up on her. How long had she been asleep? Gingerly she sat up. He shifted in his sleep as she lifted herself from his chest. She checked her omni, almost 0500. She sighed, no use in prolonging the inevitable. She rose from the bed and quietly crept to the pile of her clothing_. Where are my panties?_ She wondered as she poked through the pile. Visions of his face as she flung them at him flashed in her mind and she smiled.

"Commander," EDI's voice pierced the silence of the room. Shepard jumped as she hit the silence button on her omni tool. She jerked her head towards the bed, he was still fast asleep his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Satisfied he hadn't been awakened, she adjusted the volume down as and spoke in a low whisper.

"Yes EDI?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, but Admiral Hackett is requesting to speak with you immediately.

"Hackett?" Shepard gasped.

"Yes. He insisted to speak to you directly."

"That's alright EDI, thank you. I'll be on board ASAP. Is there anyone still on Omega?"

"Just you Commander. Everyone else has boarded."

"Thank you EDI. Please prepare the ship for departure," she quickly whispered. " We may need to leave Omega this morning."

"Understood Commander. We await your orders."

Shepard dressed hastily. Whatever it was Hackett wanted it must be important. She fastened her belt while striding to the small table where her gun lay. She checked the heatsink and holstered it with a click at the hip. Her mind was racing with the possibilities of what it was Hackett wanted from her. She may have been frustrated with the Alliance, but she still respected the Admiral. She was immediately grateful she was not feeling any adverse side effects from the previous night, and hoped her crew would be functional in case they had to jump to action.

She moved towards the door but stopped short when she heard him sigh softly from the bed. She turned to look at him. He was still asleep, peaceful and unawares. She felt an ache in her chest as she realized she may never see him again. _This is why you can't get involved_. She said to herself. Tali was right. She of all people should know that to a marine, duty would always have come first. There wasn't a place for this man in Commander Shepard's life. She wondered briefly if she should wake him to say goodbye. No. It would be better this way. Waking him would only complicate the situation. She wasn't sure if her resolve was strong enough to withstand him if he were to protest her abrupt exit. She turned and hit the panel. The door opened with a beep and a whoosh. Shepard took one step before she paused and looked back over her shoulder at his sleeping body one last time.

"Goodbye James," she whispered and in two more steps she was gone, the door sliding shut behind her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was mid morning before James awoke. _Shit, I've gotten too used to sleeping in_, he thought to himself as he stretched his arms over his head. Something was missing. He bolted upright when he realized she was gone. "Shit," he cursed as he stood and looked around the room. He peaked into the bathroom. It was of course, empty. "Shit," he repeated again. _Why didn't she wake me up_? He wondered. He growled in frustration and paced the floor of his tiny apartment. He cursed himself for letting her go. He cursed her for not waking him. He cursed and stormed and punched the wall, leaving a sizable fist shaped dent.

He didn't even know who she was. Anna, he remembered her saying her name was Anna. Yes, her name was Anna and she was on a Cerberus, no, Ex Cerberus ship. She was a soldier and she had given him the most amazing night of his life. That's what he knew and it wasn't much. He collapsed back on to the bed and buried his face into the pillow. It still smelled like her. Warm and crisp like citrus and something spicy

He had to find her. Vemia might have information on what ship she was on and if she didn't Aria sure did. Maybe her ship was still docked. He sprang to action, hunting down his clothes, fully prepared to make fool of himself like some love sick Romeo shouting at the doors of her ship. He scrambled into his pants and shirt and bent to retrieve his boots, one of which had been shoved under the bed at some point. He kneeled and blindly reached under the bed. His fingers brushed against a small piece of cotton fabric and he grabbed it thinking it was his sock. He found his boot and drug them both out from under the bed. It wasn't his sock he had pulled out. He examined the crumpled up bit of black fabric in his fist. He dropped his boot as he realized what he was clutching. Her little black panties, with their little satin bow. He smoothed out the fabric and noticed the neatly embroidered yellow letters scrolled across the inside back of the narrow waist band. The words: Property of Commander Anna Shepard stared up at him against the deep black of the garment.

"Commander….Shepard," the words fell from his lips and he felt his head start to swim. _How the hell did I not recognize Commander fucking Shepard?_ His mind screamed. He tried to recall all the vids he had seen about the infamous Commander. His vision of the warrior woman was one of a force of nature clad in N7 armor. Had she always worn a helmet during interviews? The vision of beauty in his bed last night was not the vision he had of the Commander and it made his head hurt as he tried to reconcile the two images. He slumped back, wincing as he inadvertently banged his skull against the metal wall. "Fuck," he grunted as he closed his eyes against the throbbing pain of this new reality. _Are you really surprised?_ He asked himself, _who the hell else could be as fucking amazing as her? _

James was not a man to over think any situation. He was a man of action and reaction, but the only reaction he could manage right now was shock. Part of him felt used, the other part of him felt damn proud. Commander Shepard had been in his bed. He had tasted her, brought her to the point of ecstasy. She had kissed him so tenderly afterwards, and had clung to him tightly as they drifted off to sleep.

It was too much for him to handle. He lay down, stretching out over the bed. He blinked up at the ceiling as he reached over to his bedside table and opened the small drawer. He blindly pushed the spare heatsink aside and deposited her underwear. He closed the drawer and let his arm fall to the side of the bed. This was it, he was done for. He decided it was as good a fate as any to die right here, to just waste away into nothingness. What was the point? He would never be able to be with another woman again. How the hell could he top that? And even if he could get his shit together and go back to the Alliance, she wouldn't want him for who he really was. A grunt marine, and a failed Lieutenant unable to face his past. He shot out of bed and took the two wide steps to the counter top where the bottle of whiskey sat. He grabbed the tumbler from the sink and slammed it on to the counter surface. He filled the glass and raised it to his lips, throwing his head back to down the liquid in one swallow. "Yep, death by Commander Shepard." Chuckling sardonically he thought, _Just add me to your list sweetheart._

* * *

And thus ends Jimmy Vega's Illustrious Stripping Career...tear*

I had an effing blast writing this fic, and I'm proud of myself for finishing it. I have played around with the idea of writing a bit more of these two. At least cover them through the events of Conviction, and possibly through her incarceration. There are already some great stories here that cover the events of ME3 so I don't really feel I need to dig around in that sand box, but who knows what bug will bite me later on.

I give each and everyone of you who review and comment a big giant internet kiss *Mwua* And all of you who subscribe and have Favorited me, you get a big giant internet hug.


End file.
